Saving A Life
by MidnitStar
Summary: Rin's life is in danger and the only one who can save her is her twin brother, Len. However, to save her he must sign another person's death warrant. Len must become a heart less assassin to complete his mission to save Rin. Len must assassinate Miku, a threat to the organization that holds Rin's life by a thread. There's one problem, when Len saves his sister, who will save him?
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Len stepped out of the grocery store, the cold air rushing to meet him, his breath coming out in white puffs. He looked at his watch; Rin should be home from her study session by now. The blond haired teen readjusted the bags in his hands and began to walk.

He wondered if Rin would like what he got her for working so hard in school. Len put down the bags and pulled his scarf further up, warming his face. He then started to breathe his hot breath on his cold hands, in an attempt to warm them.

His phone began to ring. Len reached for his pocket, pulling it out. Staring dumbfounded at the unknown number . He answered it, leaning his head to his shoulder to hold up the cell while his hands were busy with the bags. "Hello, this is Len."

"We thought you'd hang up on us Len, it's a good thing you didn't. We really didn't want to take the time to find you to tell you in person." A woman said on the other end.

"And you are?" Len raised an eye brow.

"There's no reason for you to know." The woman said, sounding as if she were tired of always hearing that question.

"Well, there's no point in talking to a strange woman I don't even know." Len was about to hang up.

The woman laughed wholeheartedly. "You have such a lovely twin sister Len, she looks so adorable sleeping on the couch all curled up." The woman said, probably smiling. "Too bad she won't be able to open her pretty blue eyes and see her brother ever again."

Len dropped the bags on the ground. "Leave her alone you freakin' creep!"

"Ah, ah, ah; that's not nice Len. You don't want anything to happen to Rin now do you?"

Len gritted his teeth. "Leave her alone, if you've got a bone to pick with me, just leave her out of it."

"I don't have any problem with you. I want to compromise with you."

"What?!"

"Listen and listen good Len. We have a threat to our organization and we need someone tough to dispose of it. Not to mention loyal, since we've got your sister's life hanging by a thread."

Len looked around, making sure no one else heard, but her. "What do you want me to dispose of?"

"A girl I think you're quite familiar with."

"What? You want me to dispose of someone close to me?"

"Ha! You're not _that_ close Len."

"Who is it?"

The woman went silent for a moment. "Are you one hundred percent on board my little blond?"

Len sighed, a white puff of air coming out. "Yes, for Rin."

"Good." She said. "Your target is….Hatsune Miku."


	2. Tight Leash

~Chapter One~ Tight Leash

Len ran a hand through his blond hair, then picked up his coffee and took a sip. He looked over Miku's file again. Out of all the people that they had to choose from, why'd it have to be her? How could someone that was innocent be a threat to an organization? There were so many questions that he had and such little time for all of them to be answered.

Not that the old hag he's never even met before would answer any of them. It was hard to believe that he was working for a complete stranger, the woman could be right in front of him and he wouldn't even notice. "What are you thinking about, hmm Len?"

The blond looked up from the file to see a young woman. She had her long, auburn hair in a hair clip, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Her clothing consisted of a tight, black button up shirt; a short black skirt, and matching black heels. "Who're you to know?"

"I'm surprised you couldn't tell my little blond." She smirked, cocking her head to the side.

"So it's you? You're younger than I expected, old hag." Len smirked back.

The woman seemed surprised by Len's name for her. She leaned back in her chair, apparently not wanting to lean on the table, close to Len. "I'm twenty-two, thank you very much."

"Whatever does this look like a face that cares?" Len pointed himself.

She crossed her arms and legs. "Well, you better start caring Len." She pulled up an object. "Because if you don't I can easily kill Rin. I have a virus in my own body and if I go down, the virus within her reacts and she dies a slow and painful death"

Len slammed his fist on the table. "I swear that if any harm comes to Rin, I'll freaking kill you."

She laughed. "I don't think so Rin." She looked out the window, a look of fear flickered across her face. "Oh my, looks like my time is up. Good luck Len, remember the warning.

Len closed his eyes, yawning. "Fine, I got it." But when he opened them, she was gone. "What the heck?"

"Len, what are you doing here?" A female asked.

He looked up to where the strange woman once was; there stood a young teen with light blue hair in pigtails and matching blue eyes. She wore a cream colored sweater, her long button up coat open, a cream colored skirt, and matching converse. The color looked pretty good on her actually. The only thing that ruined it all was that she was his target.

That's right; it was her, Hatsune Miku. He closed her file, dropping in in his messenger bag. "Nothing much, can't a guy have a coffee?" Len gestured to the cup on the small table.

Miku smiled at him. "This seat taken?"

"Nope, you want it you can have it." Len said, leaning back in his chair.

She pulled it out and sat down. "I can't wait until spring, can you Len?"

Len looked out the window, the snow shifting in the light breeze, the cold making people rush through the streets to get to their destination. Len really wanted to laugh and say that she wouldn't live to see spring. But that would blow his cover and scare the heck out of her, which he didn't want. "Yeah, I guess so."

Miku pulled off her coat, hanging it on the back of her chair. "You look like something's bothering you, is everything alright? Did you and Rin have a fight?" She questioned her voice full of concern.

"Everything is just fine Miku, Rin's perfect. We don't have any problems at all." Len plastered a fake smile on his face.

_Well, perfect if you mean that she's infected with a virus and will die if I don't kill you;_ Len added in his thoughts. Miku sighed a breath of relief. "Well, that's good."

Len leaned forward in his chair. "Hey Miku, is everything alright with you? No problems or anything?"

Miku laughed nervously, and then shook her head. "None that I know of." She looked up at Len with her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm fine, thanks for asking Len."

Len blushed and nodded. Not a darn thing wrong?! How in the world could someone that had no freaking problems or even know about this old hag be a threat? Miku was just an everyday, normal teenager.

Miku glanced at the clock on the wall and grabbed her coat. "I'm sorry to just leave like this, but I have to meet someone. Thanks for keeping me company Len."

Len stood as well. "No problem, I should be going myself."

"Oh, okay. Have a great rest of your day." She smiled and left out the shop's door.

The teen waved and immediately when back to his blank expression. She was meeting someone, but whom? Len grabbed his coat and messenger bag, before leaving out the coffee shop. Even though there was a voice in the back of his mind telling him to follow her, he didn't. There wasn't any real reason to, besides he wasn't working as a stalker, but an assassin.

Len turned in the opposite direction that Miku went in, towards home. That's when his phone rang. "This is Len."

"What do you think you're doing Len?! Follow her, now!"

Len chuckled, and then smirked. "Hey, you hired an assassin. You want a stalker; get someone else on the job. I'm not into that sort of thing."

"Well, you will be when I kill Rin! Start following her or else!"

Len stopped walking and glared at the road ahead of him. "Listen, I'm not going to follow Miku. And I doubt if I'll do any killing, especially when she's innocent."

"Moron! That girl is the end of me! And if she ends me, I end Rin."

With that the woman hung up on him. Len shoved his phone into his pocket and blew air out in front of him, just to watch the white puff of air appear and disappear in an instant.

How much was the woman expecting of him? Did she even know how hard it was to kill someone that you've known since childhood? Apparently she didn't know everything about Len if she thought they weren't close. His phone rang again. "Hello?" He asked, trying to keep his irritated tone down to a minimum.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Rin asked on the other end.

"Kind of, but I can deal. What do you need?"

"Nothing really, I was just wondering when you were coming home. You know that I'm not that good of a cook like you are and there's nothing to eat for lunch."

Len laughed. "Don't worry Rin; I'm on my way home right now."

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I was going to starve to death!"

Len shook his head. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay!" She shouted, and then hung up.

Len sighed and started walking once again. His bad mood was lifted a bit, this time he was actually able to smile as he walked. However, one thing made his smile fall. What if this strange woman didn't know what it was like to kill? What if she'd never killed before? What if that was the whole reason of hiring Len, to keep him on a tight leash until he killed their enemy and his best friend?


	3. Not A Life Saver

~Chapter Two~ Not A Life Saver

Len plopped down on the sofa, sighing. He was absolutely exhausted. This woman was having him go back and forth. Yesterday she even called a meeting to order.

_Len pulled his coat collar closer to his face, trying to warm the frozen skin. What was the old hag thinking?! Having a freaking meeting in the middle of this cold weather. He pushed open the doors the building, that seemed almost abandoned. _

_ The blond glanced around the room, making sure there were no surprises. When he was absolutely sure that there wasn't any, he walked right in. "Old Hag?!" Len called repeatedly._

_ "How many times must I tell you?! I'm not old!"_

_ Len looked up and saw the woman, glaring down at him from the floor above. "There you are."_

_ She leapt over the rail, landing on her feet. "I swear, I think you'll end me before Miku."_

_ "It's my job to annoy the heck out of adults in case you haven't noticed." Len grinned._

_ "And it's my job to kill those that get in my way and annoy me." She smiled._

_ The teen rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I don't think you have the guts to kill anyone to be truly honest."_

_ "Ha! I'm afraid to kill? I could kill Miku, if I wanted to. If anyone's afraid to kill her, it's you." She cocked her head to the side. "I'm not the one with the major crush on Hatsune Miku." _

_ Len blushed and turned his head away from her, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Get to the point; I don't have all day to wait for you."_

_ "Of course, the little Rin will be waiting for you." She smirked, turning around and leading him down the hall._

_ When the door opened, Len couldn't believe his eyes. Many of the people here were teens or kids. "Hey Rayla! Did you bring the __**one**__ yet?" A girl asked._

_ So her name was Rayla? It's strange how he learns something new about this woman every day. "He's right here."_

_ Two teens pushed through the crowd. "But he's nothing but a twerp." One said._

_ "I agree with Akita, he's a twerp." The other said._

"_Twerp?" Len's eye twitched in irritation._

_ "Don't always agree with me Linna." Akita whined._

_ "Whatever." Linna said._

_ These guys were so immature. A woman came forward, pulling a cigarette from her mouth. "He's a cutie ain't he?"_

_ "Luna, control yourself." Rayla glared._

_ "Yeah, yeah. Shouldn't you tell that to Jason and Ethan?"_

_ Two kids pushed Akita and Luna out of the way. "I'm Jason!" The smaller one proclaimed._

_ "And I'm Ethan! I'm older." The taller one stated._

_ Rayla stepped in between them, keeping a barrier between all the strangers and Len. He was grateful for that, but he still didn't want to be here with all these murderers. "Len, this is my group. We have small squads throughout the organization, this is mine."_

_ "Am I supposed to care?" Len asked._

_ "Ah, we have a feisty one don't we?I like my men that way." Luna smiled._

_ Len took a step back, a look of horror coming across his features. Luna laughed. "I was teasing you, you're too young for my taste. Come back in a few more years."_

_ "Don't mind her, she's mad."Linna whispered_

_ "Darn skippy I'm mad! I was born freaking crazy!"_

_ Len could already guess that by looking. "All of you sit!" Rayla demanded._

_ Immediately, they all sat. Len took an empty seat next to Akita. "Now to the topic at hand, Hatsune Miku. She's a master hacker, assassin, and thief. She's after The Raisri, the most powerful weapon alive. If in the wrong hands, the world could be destroyed. That is why; I have sealed this ability within myself to ensure its safety._

_ "Of course, Hatsune Miku has discovered where it's hidden and is coming for us all. Len Kagamine, you must assassinate her before that happens. That girl may seem innocent, but deep down she's as crazy as Luna." Rayla said._

_ "Ha! That kid is worse than me." She looked at Len. "Imagine her as me, except three times crazier."_

_ Len couldn't imagine that, all he got was a picture of pure insanity. "Thank you for that clear explanation Luna. However, Len do you understand now? Don't ever engage in battle with her. Make sure it's always a sheer surprise. If you do end up fighting her head on, remember to strike first and kill, otherwise you're dead."_

_ The blond nodded. It was still so confusing, how could Miku be anything like they were saying she was? He wasn't blinded by love or anything, it was as clear as day, Miku was innocent._

"Len! Len! Geez Len, are you listening to me?"

Len snapped back to reality, looking up at his twin sister, Rin. "What?"

Rin crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. Len laughed and smiled up at her. "What is it Rin, I'm listening now."

"Miku called, she said that she wanted to talk to you. I asked why, but she won't answer." Rin said, uncrossing her arms and returning back to normal.

"I'll call her back later…"

"She wants to meet you out at you favorite coffee shop. Don't know why though."

Len ran a hand through his hair. "She wants me to meet her now?"

"Well, soon. She didn't tell me when."

"Alright, I'll make you dinner and head out, okay?"

Rin nodded and skipped back upstairs. Len stretched, standing up. Why the heck would Miku want to meet him this late at night? Was she plotting something? Did she know that he was working with her supposed enemy? And if she did know, did she know that he was only doing this for Rin? "Food's in the fridge! See ya later Rin!"

The teenage girl peeked around the corner at the top of the stairs and waved. Len waved back and set out to his favorite place. There were so many questions he wanted to ask Miku, but not all of them he could ask without her suspecting something that she didn't already know. How much did she know anyway?

Len pulled up his hood, trying hard to shield himself from the bitter cold. When he reached the coffee shop, Miku was nowhere to be seen. "Miku? Are you there?" He called.

He shrugged and began leaving, when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Len jumped and spun around, knocking the hand down. "Len!" Miku breathed.

"Don't do that, you know I really don't like surprises." Len said, regaining his composure. "Now, what did you call me out here for?"

Miku put up a finger, signaling him to wait a moment. "I need your help Len."

"With what?"

"I forgot something at the school and need your help getting in. My assignments there, it's really important. Will you help me?"

Len had a strange feeling that Miku didn't only want to find her assignment, but there was something else important that wasn't related to school she left there. It was hard to tell if that meeting with Rayla that gave him more caution around Miku was good or not. "Alright, I'll help. What else are friends for?"

Miku smiled and hugged Len. "You're a life saver."

He surely didn't feel like one, not after accepting the job with Rayla and the rest. Not when he'd have to kill Miku just to help Rin. Len didn't consider himself as a life saver.


	4. Secrets of The Past

~Chapter Three~ Secrets of The Past

"Len, over here." Miku waved him over.

Len jogged over to her, pulling up his hood. What was the point of trying to break into the school for an assignment? All she had to do was come back in the morning and get it done. However, this could just prove if Miku was innocent or not.

"Help me up, please." Miku said.

The blond lifted her up, pushing her up into an open window. Wait, an open window?! "Are you okay Miku?" Len whispered.

No answer. Len lifted himself up and climbed in after her, but she was gone! Miku ditched him?! "This is not helping your case Miku." He looked back out of the window. "It just makes me wonder if I really ever knew you."

Len jumped onto the floor and walked out of the classroom that she said was hers. Something was up, but what was it? "Miku?" He looked up and down the hall, but it was absolutely empty.

Where the heck would she go? There was no real place she enjoyed in this school, except Rin and his classroom. Len started walking in that direction, which turned into a sprint. When he got his hands on Miku, she'd regret that she ever left him in that stupid classroom. When he reached the door, he slowed a stop. He reached for the door, but stopped when he heard, "So what do you plan on doing about Rayla?"

_**Miku's POV**_

"I need the Raisri, but I need to wait until the right time."

Ayden leaned back in his chair, balancing a pencil on his nose. "So what about Rin? You know they've threatened her life right?"

"Of course I know. I won't allow it to happen, I won't let Rin and Len get involved."

"Kagamine Len already knows about the threat on Rin's life. They went to him first, probably got the poor kid so confused and in tears."

Miku shook her head. "No, Len is tough, I know he is. I know they can't fight alone, why do you think I'm here?"

Ayden slammed his chair back onto all fours, a smirk on his lips. "You must really care for those two, you didn't even show that much concern with Myna." He shook his head. "Poor girl, she didn't have that one coming."

"Shut up! Myna got to choose her fate, Rin and Len haven't."

"Is it really that way Miku? Did Mya really get to choose or did you just allow her to die at Rayla's hands?"

Miku hid her face in hands. "I tried, but Myna believed Rayla over me. She thought I was the one who was truly after the Raisri so I could kill her, but Rayla was. Rayla was the one that killed Myna for it and sealed it within herself."

Ayden sighed. "And now she knows that if you kill her, you'll kill a part of Myna and Rin will die as well."

The blue haired teen looked up and nodded. "I can't let her do it again though. She'll do the same thing with Len, she'll confuse him, make him turn on me and in the end when he asks about their deal, she'll deny there was ever one and kill Rin, making Len live with all of the guilt. Making him an empty shell, driving him to death, to suicide."

"Just like what she did with Myna?"

"Exactly." Miku said, looking up at the moon through the open window. She pulled down her shirt collar, revealing the wound from ten years ago.

_"Myna, don't believe her! I don't care about the Raisri, I swear, I don't want it!" Miku cried, grabbing Myna's arm._

_ The teen glared at Miku, her sky blue eyes full of hatred for her. "Stop lying to me Miku…"_

_ "I'm not! I only hid my true identity to keep you safe Myna, I'd never want any harm to come to you, you're my friend."_

_ Myna smacked Miku across the cheek, bringing tears to her eyes. "You're not my friend, I never truly knew you. All you really were was a stranger that pretended to care."_

_ "Myna! You have to believe me!"_

_ "Give it up Miku." Rayla laughed. "She hates your guts."_

_ Myna tried to move, to walk to Rayla's side, but Miku held on tighter. "Let go!"_

_ "No! I won't let you go!"_

_ "Let go! Now!"_

_ "No!" Miku cried, squeezing tighter._

_ Myna pulled her hand back. "LET GO! I HATE YOU!" She screamed, plunging a knife right into Miku's shoulder._

_ Miku dropped to the ground screaming. "Miku! Let go you monsters!" Ayden struggled against Rayla's subordinates._

_ Myna ran to Rayla's side, standing to close for Miku's comfort. Miku was screaming bloody murder, begging for the pain to go away. "Myna! Make it stop!" Miku sobbed._

_ "Miku!" Ayden cried, getting free and running to her._

_ "Darn kid!" Luna screamed. "Akita, Linna! Shoot!"_

_ "With pleasure." Akita grinned, aiming at Ayden._

_ An ear piercing sound went off, Ayden dropped to the ground, a puddle of blood beneath him. Myna seemed to snap back to her senses. "Miku! Ayden!"_

_ Rayla cursed under her breath and jammed a sword through Myna's back, straight through her heart. "NO!" Miku screeched, forgetting all about the pain._

_ "Akita, Linna, Luna! Let's go, I have the Raisri."_

_ The three gladly followed their captain. Miku grabbed a gun and started shooting after them. "DIE! DIE ALL OF YOU!" _

_ But it was too late, they were already gone. Ayden screamed out curses, trying to ease the pain. Miku pulled out the knife and crawled over to Myna, curling up in a ball next to her and stayed there, crying her eyes out._

Ayden wrapped his arms around Miku, dampened cheeks pressing against hers. "I'm sorry Ayden."

"Why? Just because I can't do any sports? I don't mind, it was all worth it in the end."

Miku closed her eyes, wanting her existence to fade entirely from the world.

_**Len's POV**_

Len slumped against the wall. Was that the reason that why when they met when they were just seven, Miku was so distant from him, especially him?

_"Miku! Wait for me!" Len cried, running to catch up with the blue haired girl._

_ "Go away."_

_ Len grabbed her arm. "Don't you wanna be friends?" He asked, smiling._

_ "No, I don't."_

_ His smile dropped, turning into a pout. "Why?"_

_ Miku glared at him, dark aura surrounding her. "Because, you're annoying."_

_ Len released Miku, watching as she disappeared down the hall. _

_**Days Later**_

_"Miku! Miku! C'mon Miku, where are you?!"_

_ Len turned the corner, upperclassmen shoving Miku around. "You're such a creep!" One shouted._

_ The blond charged at the two pushed him. "Leave her alone!" _

_ "What're you going to do about it?" He grabbed Len's collar._

_ Len opened his mouth, sinking his canines into his hand. He screamed, the other pulled at Len. "Let go!"_

_ The older boy kept punching Len, but the kid wouldn't release. "I said let go!" He screamed, getting Len in his gut._

_ Len dropped to the ground, the boys taking off. Miku walked over to him, placing his head on her lap. "You're so stupid." She said, tears in her eyes. _

_ "I get that from Rin too." Len smiled, blood dribbling out of the side of his mouth._

_ Miku wiped away her tears, her shoulders shaking up and down. "You idiot. You're so annoying, making me worry like that."_

_ Len grinned. "Don't cry Miku, you look better when you smile."_

_ "Like this?" Miku asked, pulling at the sides of her cheeks, forcing a smile._

_ He laughed. "Yep, just like that."_

Of course, after that, she still kept her distance, but gradually warmed up to him. Len didn't know what to do right now, so he went back to Miku's classroom. After an hour of waiting, she finally came back. "Len?"

He hardly even noticed her. Len was busy looking up at the moon; his heavenly blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight as if it were reflecting its rays, his skin color a nice shade of pale. Len finally looked at Miku. "Ready to go?"

Miku nodded, holding her assignment. Len helped her out and walked her home. On his own way home, everything seemed a bit clearer, as if he were looking through a light mist, instead of a heavy fog. Len had to thank Miku, for bringing up secrets of the past.


	5. The One Suffering The Most

~Chapter Four~ The One Suffering The Most

Len shook his head as he stared at the familiar teen in his doorway. "Akita, what are you doing here?"

"As if I know, Captain Rayla told me to come here." Akita said, not bothering to look up from his PSP.

"Well, you better get the stepping. I don't have time to deal with you guys right now."

"Okay," Akita turned around. "I'll just tell Rayla that you left me out in the freezing cold and refuse to obey wishes."

Len clenched his fists. "You wouldn't."

The teen stared at Len over his shoulder, his dark red-brown eyes dared for Len to test him. "I do work as an assassin, do you honestly believe that I don't take risks and test my luck?"

"Fine, come in." Len said through his teeth.

"I thought you'd see things my way." Akita smirked as he turned back around and passed Len into the house.

"Just remember if you get on my nerves, you're out. I'll toss you into the street in hope that an out of control car hits you." Len shut the front door.

Akita just rolled his eyes. "Not that I wouldn't mind if you did. The pain may be better than the life I'm living."

"What?" Len questioned the younger teen, surprised by his remark.

"I'd tell you, but Rayla would end me. After all, she wants to gather as many people she can without them knowing her true nature." Akita said, plopping down in a chair, his eyes full of mourning.

"I already know some things about the old hag. I overheard Miku talking about Myna."

Akita laughed. "I see, so you've heard that she killed her when Miku was only six and was just starting out in her career?"

"I'd figure it out sooner or later." Len sat down across from Akita.

"I guess I could tell you, but under one condition."

"And what's that?"

Akita held up his PSP. "I want you to take me to buy a new game for it. I've been playing the same one since I was five and I'm what, fourteen? And every time I ask Rayla, she calls me a child and walks away. Everyone is always too busy, too old, or too young to understand." Akita looked down, embarrassed. "But I thought since you're a teen like me, you'd get it."

"Alright, whatever kid. I'll do it."

"Really?!" Akita asked, overexcited. "I mean, really?" He repeated, calmer this time.

"Sure, besides in case you haven't noticed, I'm not doing much right now."

"Okay, I'll tell you."

Len leaned back in his chair. He had a feeling this was going to be a long story. "It happened when I was only seven. I had an amazing life; I had two awesome parents, three older brothers and a little sister. We all got along surprisingly enough.

"Since my younger sister and I were the youngest, we were spoiled a lot. But after my mother died when I turned four, I when into a stage of isolation and stayed in my room all of the time. I stayed that way for months. My brothers grew distant and recognized me as a loner. My father didn't bother with me anymore. My little sister, she was different than the others." Akita said with a smile.

"Every day, she'd come in my room. I'd through objects at her and tell her to go away, but she came back the next day. She'd bring me food and water, tell me she loved me, not matter how much I wanted her to leave me alone.

"When I turned five, everyone forgot that I even existed. Everyone except my sister, Akira. She came in my room that day, all covered in cake frosting and batter. She screamed 'Happy Birthday Aniki'! I just laughed, but she just smiled and gave me my present. I always have it with me." He held up the PSP. "She gave me the game too."

"After that, I allowed her in my room, but every time I left the room I felt lonelier than before. One day, Akira didn't come home. I assumed that it was because of her after school activities. Then I got a call saying that they had picked up Akira from school and if I didn't come to her she'd kill her.

"Immediately, I dropped everything and went to go find my sister, the only one who still cared about me. When I got there, I saw her, Rayla trying to round up my sister. Akira was running around trying to get away. Akira saw me and made her way for me, I was filled with joy to see that she was okay. But Rayla pulled out a handgun and shot Akira, just before she reached my arms." Akita said, that look returning to his eyes.

"She threatened the rest of my family if I didn't work for her. I didn't want to listen, but Akira pleaded that I save everyone else. I agreed and when Rayla left, Akira whispered her last words. 'Don't let her get away with everything she has don Akita. Make sure she pays'. I promised her and followed after that murderer.

"Of course, Rayla knows about the promise. She thinks that I don't have it in me to kill her. But I do, I'm not strong enough." Akita looked down at his clenched fists, angry tears falling. "I loved Akira; she was the only family I had. My little sister was only four when she died; I tried to get to her. I hate Rayla's guts for killing my innocent sister.

"My situation is worse than Miku's. Miku cared for Myna, yes, but she didn't love her as much as I loved Akira. Miku never went through the things I did. She still has family, when I went home after Akira's death was announced, they all hated me. They told me I had an hour to pack my things and leave. I did and thought it was for the best, that Rayla wouldn't hurt them if I had nothing to do with them.

"I was wrong, Rayla killed them too. Said that they were a distraction to my work. I tried to kill her, but she defeated me and I almost lost my life. No one can fill the empty void in my heart; Miku at least has you and Rin. I don't even have Linna. She hates me; she wants nothing to really do with me. Jason and Ethan are twins that only depend on each other. Luna is always busy in her work and thinks nothing of me. And Rayla, she despises me. She knows that I plan on getting revenge." He looked up at Len, his red-brown eyes looking like they were telling Len all of the horrors he's seen.

"And when I shot Ayden and we kill Myna I thought that I wouldn't be the only one to suffer. I thought it would make me feel better, but after I saw how Miku reacted, I felt worse than before. I knew that I was becoming like Rayla each second. So immersed myself into playing games on the PSP and pretended not to care about a thing. I only show emotion once in a blue moon to fool everyone that I'm over Akira." Akita said, hiding his face in his hands.

Len placed a hand on his head and when Akita looked up, he smiled at the younger teen. Akita looked like his real age, the tears in his eyes and the emotion. "Didn't I promise to get you a video game."

"Yeah, you did." Akita sniffled, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands. "You also have to promise me this."

"What is it Akita?"

The boy looked shocked when Len called his name. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, especially the waterworks."

The blond chuckled and nodded. "I promise."

"Can we go get the video game now?"

"Yeah, I'll buy you one, maybe four."

"But…"

"No buts, I think you need more than one especially if you've beat that one so many times."

Akita smiled and nodded. Len knew that he didn't come over here for a story, but Rayla wanted him to keep a close eye on him. Of course, Akita took an advantage of his time alone with Len to make sure he knew Rayla's true nature. To warn him, before something bad happens.

"By the way Akita, if Rayla does find out about our little session, I'll make sure that she won't touch you."

Akita nodded. Len just had to keep Akita safe, he was only a kid that was forced to go through so much. And this poor teenager looked as if he was the one that suffered the most.


	6. Girl's Night Out

~Chapter Five~ Girl's Night Out

_**Miku's POV**_

Miku lazily opened her eyes, staring blankly up at the ceiling. When she realized that her vision was blurry, the teen wiped her eyes, removing the tears that escaped from her sleep. She sat up, stretching, squeezing her eyes shut. Miku flipped the covers off and slid out of bed.

She walked over to the calendar above her dresser and took a peak at it. That's right, today was the day that she and Rin were supposed to go out after school. Miku grabbed her school uniform out of her closet and rushed to the bathroom on fear that she'd be late for class. After her shower, Miku debated to leave her hair down, put it in a high ponytail, or her usual pigtails.

Finally, she decided on a high ponytail and left out the bathroom. "Morning Miku." My brother, Mikuo smiled as I stepped into the kitchen.

She brought her hand up to her mouth, giggling at her brother's outfit. Mikuo looked down at the pink apron and nervously laughed. "By the way, Aniki, I won't be coming straight home today."

"Another mission?" Mikuo asked, looking disappointed. "I hate the fact that you followed in our parents footsteps Miku. It makes me worry."

"It's not another mission, not to mention someone from the Hatsune family must carry on their work." Miku said, taking a bite of her waffles. "I'm going out with Rin after school; I promised that we'd hang out."

Mikuo sighed in defeat as he placed the apron on the hanger, readjusted his glasses, and sat across from his younger sister. "Promise me that if anything bad happens, you'll come to me or someone else you can trust."

"I promise Aniki, jeez, you're always so overprotective." Miku grinned.

"I'm your elder brother Miku, what'd you expect?" Mikuo returned his sister's grin. "I can't take any risks with you my little daredevil."

Miku looked up at the clock and stood. "I have to go now, see ya later Aniki!" Miku called over her shoulder as she ran out the door.

The teal haired teen jogged down the street, her hair swaying side-to-side behind her. Just when she reached the building, she saw her blond crush, Len. "Len!" Miku cried, hugging him from behind.

Len almost tipped forward, but caught his balance quickly. "M-Miku! What was that for?!"

Rin turned around, her long blond hair flowing in the wind. "She seems happy Len, that's a good sign. And you should be happy." Rin grinned. "If you know what I mean."

The blond haired boy's face turned beat red at his twin's remark. Miku tugged at Len's arm, pulling him to the front doors to their school. "C'mon Len, we'll be late if you don't stop acting like a statue."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Len said, following after the two girls.

The day rushed by in a blur, but time seemed to slow when her teacher said, "Hatsune Miku, you've been summoned to the office."

Miku looked up from her textbook and took a quick glance at Len, whom looked away as soon as she made eye contact. She sighed and grabbed her messenger bag, heading down to the office. "Hey Miku! I decided to break you out of prison early."

The teen blinked twice, confused of why Ayden was even here. "Thanks for allowing her to leave." He grabbed the secretary, Luka's hand and pressed it to his lips, making the pink haired woman blush. "I hope I'll be able to see you again my pink haired beauty, for no one can compare to you."

Miku groaned, grabbed Ayden's ear and dragged him away. "Come on Romeo, let's go."

"Call me!" Ayden called as the door slammed shut.

Once in Ayden's car, Miku finally asked, "What were you doing? Why'd you come to my school?"

"I was bored and had no one to talk to." Ayden pouted, acting like a kid.

"You're pathetic." Miku said, looking out the passenger window. "School was almost over, why didn't you wait."

"The boss needs you immediately and since we all know about your plans to hang out with Rin, he wanted to see you beforehand."

Miku turned to Ayden. "What happened? Did Death Roses attack headquarters?" She leaned closer to Ayden. "Was there another threat on Rin and Len's life? What…" Ayden smacked a hand over her mouth.

"Man, you ask too many questions, and you call your brother a worrywart. White Lightning Headquarters wasn't attacked. There weren't any new threats, on your friend's life either."

"Then, what happened."

"The boss wants your judgment on this kid from the Death Roses' organization."

"What did you say?"

"I disagreed of course, this kid was the same one that shot me when we were trying to save Myna."

Miku thought back for a moment and remember his name, Akita. In headquarters, Miku looked over Akita's file.

_Akita, Narita. Age: 14. Eye Color: Red-Brown. Hair Color: Brown. Weight: 90 lbs. Height: 5ft, 5in. Crimes: Murder of Myna Sasaki, car bombing, threats on Rin Kagamine's life, and attempted murder of Rayla Yamanaka. _

One of his crimes stuck out in particular, _**attempted murder of Rayla Yamanaka.**_ Miku tossed the file on the table. "I agree that Akita Narita should be allowed to join White Lightning. He can be of great use; he was once with the Death Roses and may know their weaknesses. And with his past of attempted murder on Rayla Yamanaka, he wouldn't think of betrayal."

"Alright then." Ryder said, then stood and looked everyone in the eye. "Akita Narita is now a soldier in White Lightning, I expect all of you to show him the correct path and give him the kindness that he has never earned before. Thank you for your time, all of you." Ryder focused his dark green eyes on Ayden. "Ayden Takahashi, you shall teach the boy our ways, give him a place to call home, and…Don't hold a grudge about an already healed wound."

Ayden scowled and nodded.

"Sorry I'm late Rin!" Miku called, coming to a walk next to her friend. "Something came up at home and I had to help out."

"It's alright Miku; I didn't have to wait long." Rin smiled.

"That's good, now how about that dinner?"

Rin nodded and allowed Miku to drag her to the restaurant. "We'll have the usual, if you remember what that is." Miku said. "Unless, you want something else Rin."

"Nope, I'm good. I'll have the usual."

"Coming right up." The waitress, Lily said.

Rin talked about what was going on with her and Miku listened. "Miku, I think Len is under a lot of stress. Every time I see him, he always looks defeated, tired, and sad. I ask why, but he just smiles and says it's nothing. It worries me to see him like that, I only want to help him, but he turns me down."

"I'm sure it's probably the stress of his job and school, the usual stuff a responsible teen goes through."

"Maybe I should get a job to help out."

Miku shook her head. _Not a good idea!_ Miku shouted in her thoughts. "I think Len is trying to cope with it so you don't have to be stressed with a job of your own."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Here you go." Lily smiled, sliding their plates onto the table.

"Thanks." Miku smiled.

"No prob." Lily said, heading to another table.

After dinner, Miku dropped Rin off at home. "Sorry if tonight wasn't as fun as you hoped."

"It was the best girl's night out ever Miku. I had a lot of fun eating with you and talking. I hardly ever get out anymore, thank you Miku."

Miku put out a fist and Rin answered by pounding her own fist into the teal haired teens. "See ya." Miku called over her shoulder at Rin.

"Bye Miku!" Rin waved.

Miku smiled and jogged home, a smile on her face and a warm feeling in her heart that made her glad to have friends and family.


	7. What is Truly Important

~Chapter Six~ What is Truly Important

"I. Hate. This." Miku said, looking down at her book.

"Oh come on Miku, it's not that hard." Len said, leaning in closer to her and explained once again.

"You know I'm no good at math, even Rin does better." Miku sighed.

Len thumped her in the forehead, catching his friend's attention. He then tapped his own forehead. "You just got to think positive. All of those negative thoughts are what keep you from learning."

Miku groaned and fell back into the couch cushion. "I'll die if I have to keep this up."

"It's not my fault you missed the explanation because you had to leave yesterday." Len pointed out.

The teal haired girl shoved Len playfully. "Well, that doesn't help." Miku smiled.

"We better get back to work."

Miku kicked her legs up onto Len's lap. "I don't wanna, I suck at it."

Len sighed. "I didn't want to resort to this Miku."

"Huh?"

The blond leaned over Miku and tickled her sides; she was thrown into a fit of nonstop giggles. Len smiled at her glorious laughter. When he stopped, Miku seemed out of breath. "Jeez Len, you didn't have to do that." Miku said.

"Yes I did, you won't work and you hardly ever laugh anymore." He brushed a stray strand of her blue hair out of her face. "You're always so stressed out with all of these things going on."

"What? Len, who told you that?"

"First, I got a call with a threat on Rin's life; second, you always look so serious; and third, a little birdie that's close to me that works with you sang."

"Akita." Miku mumbled the younger teen's name, then looked back at Len. "What about you Len, what have you been keeping for everyone else?"

"Does it matter? I mean, you still have secrets of your own right?"

"Len, I kept them to keep you and Rin safe. I don't want you guys to turn out like Myna." Miku said, looking down at the floor with tear filled eyes.

Len gently pulled her attention to him, her chin between his thumb and index finger. "I'm not Myna though Miku. And believe me, I've already got Rin covered, she doesn't even know what's going on around her."

"Got her covered? Len, don't tell me…" Miku's eyes widened with fear.

"I work for Rayla, it was the only way I could get out of Rin dying."

"There's always more than way out Len, always."

"I had no choice." Len looked down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"You always have a choice."

"I didn't!" Len snapped. "They were here, alone with Rin while I wasn't anywhere near! They called and I couldn't do anything Miku, not a darn thing! I had no choice, it was either to agree with the mission or let them murder my only family I have left!" Len cried, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Miku placed her hands on his cheeks. "Len, what've they done to you? What has Rayla done?"

"I don't know, but I don't know what I'm doing anymore. They say to kill you, but you're not haven't done anything wrong. I'm afraid that I'll run out of time and she'll kill Rin." Len said, his voice barely a whisper.

Miku placed her head on his chest. "You won't run out of time Len, we'll kill Rayla before she has a chance to be near Rin."

Len laid his head on hers, her soft teal hair feeling like a pillow. "That's the thing, if someone kills Rayla, the virus within Rin will activate and kill her slowly. She'll only have enough time to say goodbyes before she dies."

The blue haired girl wrapped her arms around Len's neck. "I won't let her die, you can go ahead and kill me now, I've been ready for it. But there's a chance that Rayla will still take Rin's life, she wants people to suffer."

Len wrapped his arms around Miku and pulled her close, shaking his head. "No, I won't kill you Miku. I can't even if I wanted to."

"I'm not important."

Len pulled her closer. "You are important Miku, don't ever let yourself think that you aren't. You have me, Rin, Mikuo, teachers, companions, and many others who'd be heartbroken to see you die. And I wouldn't be able live with myself if I was your murderer."

Miku's shoulders started shaking up and down violently, as she buried her face into Len's chest. "What's truly important? Me or Rin?" Miku asked, pulling away and looking up into his beautiful light blue eyes.

"I've been asking myself the same question." Len said, looking at her trembling lips.

The blond leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. He could taste her tears within the kiss, he expected them to taste salty, but they tasted sweet as candy. Len brushed away her tears with his thumbs. When he pulled away, both of their faces were red.

"And I keep coming to a dead end. At every turn is a dead end that screams to save you both, but there's a part of me that knows that's not possible."

"I just realized something Len."

"What?"

"We look like such big babies crying like this." Miku laughed.

Len laughed along with her at that realization. "You're right, yet we're supposed to be all tough and heartless."

"That didn't work out too well for them, did it?" Miku laughed.

"Not really." Len laughed.

Miku and Len stopped laughing, looked at each other and laughed again. "I feel like such an idiot." Len laughed.

"I feel the same."

After getting their laughs out, the two sat there in silence, holding each other. Len liked the silence though, it gave him time to think. However, it was hard to think about anything, except him kissing her a few minutes ago. He wondered if Miku felt the same way, he couldn't tell for her face was buried in his shoulder.

"Len?"

"Hm?"

"What time is it?"

"Probably ten-fifty."

Miku sighed. "I don't want to move, I want to stay like this forever."

"I don't either."

Miku pulled away and stood. "But my brother would worry if I don't come home"

Len sighed, standing as well and walking her to the door. "Be careful Miku."

She stood up on her tip toes and kissed Len's cheek. "I will."

Len turned just as she started to walk away. "Hey Len?"

"Yeah?" He turned back around to face Miku.

"Think about my question. What is truly important? My life or Rin's?"

"I will and when I figure it out, you'll be the first to know."

Miku smiled and turned away from him. Len turned away as well, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it and slid to the floor. "How am I supposed to figure that out?!" He slammed his fist into the floor. "Darn it Miku, stop being so suicidal!"

Len stood up and stomped upstairs to his room. He slammed the door shut. "Why does my life suck?!" Len asked, going over to the window.

Instead of seeing his own reflection, he saw Rayla's mocking him. "You're so pathetic child, why did I even bother with you? You can't even make the easiest decision of them all."

"Screw you!" Len shouted, smashing his hand through the glass window.

The bedroom door slammed open. "Len?!" Rin cried, watching as he bled out onto the floor.

"I'm fine, go get the first aid kit." Len smiled at Rin.

The twin sister did exactly that. _What's more important, eh Len? Apparently, your too stupid to even guess that both of them are too important._ Len thought to himself.


	8. Sequel Preview

**~PREVIEW: A DYING LOVE~**

Len gripped Miku's hands, tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't help, but blame himself for what happened to her. "Don't worry Lenny! Mi-Chan will surely survive."

The blond looked over his shoulder, there stood a young girl about sixteen, shoulder length brown haired, pulled into side ponytail; she had one dark brown eye, one dark green one; pale skin as well, she wore a black belly shirt and black skirt, along with black knee high converse. "Who're you? And how do you know me and Miku?"

"I'm Nina Sasaki," She put a finger up to her lips. "But my how I know you guys is a secret."

In the blink of an eye, she was crouched down in front of Len, her hands propping her head up on her knees. "What are you?"

"Let's just say, I'm not your average girl."

"How can I save Miku?"

Nina was an inch from Len's face, too close. "You'll need my help. You can't do this on your own like with your adventure against Rayla and the Death Roses."

"I'll do whatever it takes, as long as I can be with her again." Len glanced longingly at Miku.

"Good, but remember, you can't tell Rin about our little adventure, it's dangerous." Nina said, now by the door.

"Will you quit that out, it's freaking the heck out of me."

"That's the whole point. I'll be waiting downstairs Lenny when you're ready." She opened the door. "And remember, your love is slowly dying."

Len glared up at Nina, but the chick was gone. _And I thought that my situation last time was weird,_ Len thought. The teen stood, releasing Miku's hand. "Hey Miku, I'm going on another adventure that's a matter of life and death." He sighed. "Here we go again, when will this cycle ever end?"


	9. Something Big Is Coming

~Chapter Seven~ Something Big Is Coming

_**Akita's POV**_

His dark red-brown eyes stared blankly at the test questions Ayden had given him. Akita groaned and dropped his head on the table. "What's wrong Narita? Is it too hard?" Ayden asked with a smirk on his face.

"Why do you always use my last name?" Akita whined.

"I'm your teacher, it's my job."

Akita glared and pushed his head away from the table, leaning back in his chair. "I wonder how Miku and Len are doing."

Ayden glared and looked down at his watch. "Well, what do you know?"

"What?" Akita asked.

"Time's up, hand your review test over." Ayden extended his hand out to the fourteen year old.

"Huh?!" Akita fell back, onto the floor. "I didn't even finish!"

"You can finish when you're not ticking me off."

Akita groaned, picking up his chair and snatching his test off the table. "Here." He grumbled, shoving the test at Ayden, almost smacking him in the face.

Ayden snatched it away from him and sent him out of the room. "Jeez, what did I even say? All I did was mention Miku and Len."

Akita started down the hall to the training room. That was the one place where he was happy; of course maybe it was because that was where he could think about things. "Aki-Chan! I'm back!"

The teen stopped dead in his tracks. Christi was back?! Already?! He slowly looked over his shoulder and sure enough, that giddy, short, black haired teen was running down the hall. "Aki-Chan!"

"She's back!" Akita shouted, running down the hall, just as Christi started running at unhuman speeds.

A door opened down the hall, revealing a dark haired man. "Looks like Christi and Akita are at it again."

"If you know, then do something about her Adam!" Akita replied, rushing past the man in the doorway.

"Stop running! A hug won't hurt you!"

"It will if it's you!"

Akita slid around the corner, turning around, pulling out his guns and shooting at her. "You're so mean Aki-Chan!" Christi whined.

"Not when my life depends on it."

Christi kicked the guns from his grasp and spin kicked him to the floor. Akita flipped back onto his feet and tossed a knife at her, the teen dodged it with such grace. The female spun around, grabbing her machine gun and aiming it at him. Akita gave a running start, leaping over Christi aiming at her in mid-air and shooting. She dodged every bullet.

When he landed, they both had guns in each other's faces. "You're getting good Aki-Chan."

"What did you expect? I was once an assassin."

"We rarely ever hear about assassin turning hero." Christi smiled.

Akita grinned, waiting for her to put the gun down. "Go on Akita."

"You first, I'm not falling for that trick again."

Christi sighed and put her gun down, Akita following her lead. "So Christi, how'd your mission go?"

"How about we talk about it over ice cream?"

"Sure, but this time you're paying since you mentioned it."

Outside of headquarters, Akita and Christi sat by the river, eating ice cream in the beginning spring light. The chilly air making Akita shiver. "So how'd it go?"

"It was fine, we got in just fine. I hacked the system and we got through security. We defeated the guards and luckily, no one else was there. When we reached the basement though, it was so…I don't know. The girl looked just like Myna, except she was alive and was so different.

"She was chained to the wall, so we cut her down. We asked her what happened to her, what did Rayla do to her. But she just shook her head and said that Rayla was her mother, that she created her. When we asked why, she told us that Rayla would die if she held the Raisri any longer and that she was made to hold it for her.

"The girl told us that she would be able to hold the Raisri. That if she died, no one would miss her. I asked her who and what she was. She just said that I'll see soon enough." Akita shivered, he wasn't sure if it was because of the ice cream or her words.

"It's as if she knows that we'll see her again. Anyways, after that, she left and we were stuck there trying to figure out her words. Of course the place was set on high security and the alarm went off, we had to get the heck out of there." Christi said.

Akita thought about it. "I never heard about her when I was there, I didn't even know half the stuff that Rayla was up to anymore."

"I think it was something she was doing in secret. If not even you guys knew what she was doing."

"Luna might know, she's the closest person to Rayla, I even heard that they were cousins. I could always ask her, but I may need Ayden with me in case that they try to attack me."

"I can always go with, Ayden doesn't seem like he was in a good mood." Christi said.

Akita looked up at the afternoon sun, falling back into the grass, covering his eyes with his arm. What was going on between everyone? There was something strange happening and Akita wanted to know what it was. "Hey Akita, what do you think is going on?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Akita smiled. "I don't even know myself, but I have a gut feeling that it's nothing good."

"I don't either. Miku seems tense, from what I heard, Len is practicing more than ever; Ayden seems ticked off about anything and everything, Ryder is sending us on less missions than usual, and Rayla seems like she's ready to strike at any moment. Not to mention, we have one of her creations out on the loose."

"Maybe we need to prepare ourselves for the worse."

"Do want to go back to headquarters and practice in the training room?"

"Sure." Akita said, standing up and dusting himself off.

Christi followed his lead and started up the hill, having Akita follow. Akita took one last glance at the river. Something _was_ happening, something that was going to lead to a full on battle. The outcome wasn't going to be pretty or fair in the least.

"Something's going to happen Christi."

"What?"

"Something is going to happen, I don't know when or where, but it'll be soon. And believe me when I say," Akita looked into Christi's dark brown eyes. "It's going to be something big and dangerous."


	10. The Hunt Begins

~Chapter Eight~ The Hunt Begins

Len flexed his injured hand. "So how long do I need the sling?"

"For a week or so, you're lucky that you didn't wreck your arm that badly, smashing it through a window."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I feel so stupid about it." Len laughed nervously

Len thanked the doctor once again before leaving the small hospital. On his way home, his phone rang. "Hello, Len Kagamine here."

"Hey Len, did you miss me?"

"Not really, I was actually happy that I haven't seen you in so long Rayla. But I guess you ruined my morning, now didn't you."

Rayla laughed on the other end. "So finally decided to go to the hospital?"

"Yeah, why do you care? It's not like you advised me to."

"No, but Rin did, which reminds me of our little deal."

"I'm working on it, can't you tell?"

Rayla laughed wholeheartedly on the other side. "You really think I'm stupid? Well, I'm not Len! I'm not stupid at all; I'm tired of everyone thinking that they're smarter than me!"

"I never called you stupid, I think it, but I don't say it."

"Shut up and kill her! Unless, you want your beautiful twin sister to die right here and now."

"Good luck, you're not anywhere near her. So if you want to kill her, then you're committing suicide." Len said, now jogging to his house.

"Oh really? Then, who is this little cutie I have with me? I couldn't have mistaken someone else for her could I?"

"You what?"

"Say hello to your brother Rin." Rayla said her voice soft.

"Len! Help me! Please, I don't want to die! Save me!"

"Rin! I'll save you, stop crying, I swear I'll help you!"

Rin sobbed into the phone, in between her sobs; she said not to kill Miku. "I won't kill anyone, but the wretch that's with you"

"Good luck Len, if you can even find me." And with that she hung up.

Len dashed at full speed to his home, hoping that it was nothing, but a fake. That Rin was still on the couch watching T.V. where he left her. Len fumbled with the keys, after dropping them for the second time, he gave up and kicked down the door.

"Rin! Where are you!" Len called.

When there was no answer, the teen ran up the stairs to her room. "Rin?!" But her room was empty and very messy.

Len closed his eyes and tried to imagine the scene. Rayla must've came over, but when she pointed a gun a Rin, she ran. Knowing Rin, she must've tried to hide in her secret hiding place and get away, from the way the door was open. Rayla yanked her out of her hiding spot; Rin kicked her away and jumped on the bed.

Rin probably tried to get to a weapon, but Rayla wrestled with her on the bed, which explained the mess of pillows and blankets. Rin must've fell on the floor and knocked down the nightstand. Rayla knocked her unconscious and dragged her downstairs.

The blond slammed the door shut and went to his room down the hall. On the wall, next to his broken window, in red marker was written: _TICK TOCK, YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME KAGAMINE!_

"Screw you Rayla." Len said as he opened his closet, pulling out a hidden drawer.

Inside were guns, knives, and bombs. Len grabbed a book bag, stuffed two AK-47's inside, stuffed a hand gun in each combat boot, and a pistol inside his back pocket. Then grabbed a knife and shoved it into his front pocket. "You want a war Rayla?" Len asked, zipping up his bag. "Then you've got one."

Len pulled up the hood to his sleeveless black hoodie, yanked on his glovelettes or fingerless gloves, and headed down the stairs. "This'll get in my way." Len said to himself, yanking off the sling, flinching in pain.

"Len, what happened here?"

He looked up and saw Miku, standing in the doorway. "Get out of here; I don't have time right now?"

"What do you mean? I thought we were dating, you know I'm here to help."

"If you want to help, then you'll have to die. So let me do this on my own."

Miku shook her head. "No, I will help. Whether you like it or not."

Len grabbed Miku's shoulders. "No, Miku I don't need you to."

The teal haired girl grabbed Len's face and brought his face down to hers, pressing her lips to his. When she released him, Len almost fell onto the floor, his face a bright red. "I will help. You can't stop me Len. Just because I'm her true target doesn't mean that I intend on sacrificing myself just like that."

Len looked at her, stunned. "Okay, fine you can help."

"So what happened?"

"Rayla, she came in and took Rin. Rin put up quite a struggle, I can tell by her bedroom. I need to find where she is and I don't plan on giving her what she wants. I plan to kill her and end it all."

"Akita was right, something was going to happen."

"Akita?"

"Yesterday, he and Christi came to me and said something was going to happen."

Len sighed. "I hate my life, why does everything have to go against me?"

"Life isn't fair." Miku smiled. "Let me get ready."

In a flash, Miku was ready and all she did was take off her jacket. She wore a dark purple and black striped hoodie, a short, black frilly skirt; and knee high combat boots. "Ready."

"Yeah, okay let's get going."

"Where do we start looking?" Miku asked as they started walking.

"Death Roses' headquarters." Len said.

"What about security?"

"We'll make it through, I haven't been practicing with my weapons for nothing."

Half way there, someone called out. "Len! Miku! Wait up!"

The blond turned around and saw Akita, all dressed and ready to go as if he were coming to. "I'm coming to save Rin too."

"No, you're not." Len said.

"Like or not, I'm going. In case you forgot, I have a score to settle with Rayla for killing Akira." Akita said, walking ahead.

"He's not the only one helping out!" Someone called.

At that moment, Ayden leapt off a building. "I'm not letting this kid go by himself, I'm his teacher."

"And I'm your boss." Someone appeared from an alley.

"R-Ryder?!" Miku exclaimed.

"Hello Miku."

Someone leaned on Len's head. "You can't leave your big brother out, can ya Miku?"

"Mikuo! I'll kill ya if you don't stop doing that!" Len glared up at the teal haired elder teen.

"What about me?!" A girl whined, leaping down and landing on Akita's back.

"OW!"

Miku shook her head. "You too Kimi?"

"Mi-Chan's friends are my friends too!"

"Can't forget me." A girl said sitting at a table next to them all.

"Christi? Are all of you guys here?"

"Well, everyone that said they'd work in the field. Others are hacking computer and camera systems to get through the stupid building." Ayden said.

"Yep, even Camie is working hard to get through and supply everyone with weapons. And she never does anything." Christi said.

"You guys all came, to help me?" Len asked.

"Nah, we just came to help Miku." Akita grinned. "Of course we came here to help you! We can't let another situation like with Myna happen again."

Len smiled and started down the street. He pointed in the direction of their destination. "Alright! Let's go save my sister from Death Roses!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted, following after their blond haired leader.


	11. Close Call

~Chapter Nine~ Close Call

Len busted through the front doors, immediately those at the desk opened fire. Len looked at Miku and together they charged at the desk, avoiding each and every bullet. Len kicked off the floor, going airborne and shooting down the desk receptionists.

Miku slid across the desk and peeked at the computers, hacking into the security cameras, giving it that one last push before they shut down. "Let's go!" Len ordered, running for the stairs.

"Ah, look at what we have here. My little feisty one, did you think you'd get through so easily?"

Len looked up and leaped backwards, avoiding an attack from Luna. "And you've brought your friends with you. How kind, now we don't have to go so far as to hunt them down."

A gun went off, Ayden dashed in front of Len, knocking the bullet down. "I've been waiting years to beat the heck out of you old hag."

"Old! I'm not even thirty yet!" Luna shot at Ayden again.

Once again, the man knocked it to the bullet to the ground. "Go ahead guys, we can take her." Mikuo said, taking his position beside Ayden.

"Thanks guys." Len said, going to the other staircase, everyone following.

Miku hugged Mikuo. "Be careful, I can't lose you too."

"I will, now go before you get left behind."

She nodded and took off after the others. Len dashed up the stairs, everyone matching his speed. At the top, everyone stopped, looking for an exit. "Great, we're at a dead end!" Christi shouted.

"Hey Ethan, we have guests!"

"You're right, we do. How should we entertain them?"

Ethan and Jason appeared from the shadows, holding each others hand. "Oh look, Big Brother Len's here Jason."

"Len, but Auntie Rayla said to kill him."

"We obey then." Ethan and Jason smiled at each other.

Jason disappeared and was already attacking Len. The blond was having a hard time defending himself from the sudden attack. "Too bad, we liked you Len." Ethan said, appearing behind the distracted teen.

Kimi jumped on Ethan's back, taking the eight year old down. She held him in a choke hold. "No one can hurt Mi-Chan's friends!"

Jason glared at Kimi and attacked her. The small girl dodged all of the knives without a care in the world. "I hate boys that are such jerks." Kimi smirked. "Especially those who attack my friends."

"This isn't any of your business! It's between us and _Len_." Ethan whispered, his breathing getting ragged.

Kimi pulled out a crossbow and arrow, shooting at the two. "Go on! I got these two twins."

"You can't without the key!" Jason shouted, holding up a key.

Kimi snatched it out of his hand, heading for Len, but the twins grabbed her ponytail and yanked her to the floor. "Kimi!"

"Kimi? You mean, Kimi Hirakata?" Jason asked, loosening his grip on her.

"Yeah so what!" Kimi shouted, aiming at Jason and Ethan.

"But, you can't be. Or sister died years ago." Ethan said.

"Sister?" Miku asked.

Jason and Ethan released Kimi and hugged her. "We're Jason and Ethan Hirakata." They said. "We a big sister named Kimi."

"Auntie Rayla said she killed you, she said we were all alone."

"No," Ryder said, stepping forward. "We saved Kimi from a near death experience just a few years ago."

"Here." Jason handed Len the key. "You brought Ki-Chan back."

"And we loved her, we love her."

Kimi's blue eyes welled up with tears and she hugged her two younger siblings. "Get back to headquarters you three, you'll be safe there." Len said, ruffling their hair.

She nodded, taking their hands and leaving through the door of which they came. "Here we go."

Miku grabbed Len's hand and smiled. "You say you're no hero, yet here you are, always making everyone's lives better."

"I'm proof of that!" Akita grinned, popping up beside Miku. "And you just made Kimi happier than she's ever been."

Len sighed and smiled. "Thanks guys, but it's not over yet." He said, jamming the key into the key hole.

The door opened wide and revealed a hallway, with a sentence written in blood: _KEEP GOING KAGAMINE AND WHITE LIGHTNING, YOU'LL SEE ME SOON ENOUGH!_

The teen took a deep breath and started running down the hall, ignoring all of the words that dripped down the walls. His heart was pounding in his ears. He reached for the door at the end of the hall, a spiral staircase. Len swallowed hard and started up those too. A girl's laughter made him go cold, made his whole world start to fall apart.

"Lenny, Lenny, Lenny!" The voice teased, laughing at him.

Len kicked through the top door, but stopped when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Miku screamed, horrified. "LEN!" Akita yelled.

The teen looked down and saw a knife right in his chest. _L~K. _Linna's initials, Linna Kawata. "I can't believe you actually fell for it. I thought you'd be more careful then that Len."

"Linna Kawata!" Akita screamed, shoving past Miku. "Do you know how much I've been waiting to hurt you?"

"You're not the only one Akita!" Christi shouted, taking the spot next to Akita.

"Ah, I see Christi, my little niece decided to join Miku's side?" Linna smirked.

"Screw you!" Christi glared.

Miku grabbed Len, just before he collapsed to the floor, his vision going blurry. "You poisoned him?!" Miku screamed as she pulled out the knife, outraged.

"Well, Rayla did say to kill him. After all, he betrayed us once you guys went all lovey-dovey with each other."

"So Rayla was up to all of this?! She planned on killing Len from the very beginning?" Ryder stepped forward, his hand on his gun.

"Of course! He's the Hexteria, the destroyer of the Raisri. Rayla used him to kill you so you couldn't have the Raisri and then, she'd kill him so he couldn't destroy it." Linna smirked. "She'd force Rin to work with us and make her feel miserable for the rest of her life."

"It's so like her to do that."

"Enough talk Linna, you've said enough!" Akita shouted, drawing his gun.

"And you've been waiting far too long to be put out of your misery."

Miku ignored the fight going on before her. "Len, come on. Stay with me, please."

"So much for a hero." Len coughed.

"No, you can't die. What about Rin, what about your friends, what about me?" Miku asked, pressing her head to his.

"Hey, it's better if I die than you guys right?"

"No, it's not. It's not at all Len."

Miku kissed Len, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Allow me to help." Ryder said, crouching down next to Len. "I have an antidote; White Lightning leaders always come prepared."

Miku pulled away and nodded. "Save him, please. I can't live without him or Rin."

Ryder nodded and injected the Len with the antidote. "Len!" Akita shouted, turning away from the dying Linna.

"Aunt Linna." Christi said, trying to hold back her tears.

"You were always such a crybaby Christina, you always came to me with your troubles."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I was waiting for so long to die." Linna closed her eyes. "Now I can see my older sister, now I can apologize to her."

"Tell her I love her. And I love you Auntie."

Linna smiled once, before the last strand of life slipped from her grasp. Christi dropped to her knees; Akita looked down at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Len sat up and looked around. "Jeez, what you guys waiting for? We still have to defeat Rayla."

"You, you dummy!" Miku cried, pulling Len close to her.


	12. Learning the Truth About the Yamanaka's

~Chapter Ten~ Learning the Truth About the Yamanaka's

Len, Miku, and Ryder rushed to the top of the building. They left behind Akita and Christi for a good reason. Not only were they safer, but Christi was mourning and Akita wanted to comfort her. "We're almost there, I know it!" Ryder shouted up to Len.

"Got it! Everyone, keep your guard up!" Len shouted back.

With that, they burst through the roof door. "Len!" Rin cried.

"Rin!" Len answered, but his twin was still far out of his grasp.

"Ah Len you finally showed yourself. It took you long enough; I hope you had fun _destroying _my puppets."

"The only one who died was Linna and she wanted to." Miku said.

Len held up his phone, showing an image from the cameras they kept up for their uses. "Ayden and Mikuo defeated Luna, yes, but she's still alive, just knocked out." He put the phone away. "Jason and Ethan found their sister, Kimi and left you for good. Linna died in a battle against Akita and her niece, Christi."

"I see, so you did have fun?"

"Not really, I was hoping to have a little fun with you Rayla. You know what I mean?"

Rayla smirked, tossing Rin to the ground. Len pulled out his two AK's and aimed them both at Rayla. "Do you really want to kill me? You have someone else that you shouldn't even be trusting within your ranks."

"What are you talking about?" Miku asked.

"Rayla Yamanaka! Zip it or else!" Ryder ordered, drawing his weapon.

"Why do you always gain everyone's trust, eh Ryder?"

"Maybe it's because you're a filthy, evil wretch." Ryder said bluntly, as if it should be obvious.

Rayla laughed, chilling Len to the bone. "Why don't you tell them your true identity Ryder?"

"Shut up! I'm never going back to that name, ever!"

"What's she talking about Ryder?" Miku looked up at the man.

Len looked between the two and noticed some similarities. Their auburn hair, tanned skin, dark green eyes, and their ways of leading. Ryder picked up those who'd suffered and put them back on their feet. Rayla kicked those that have already sunken so low even further down. _Don't tell me, that they're what I think they're;_ Len thought.

"My full name is Ryder Yamanaka, brother of Rayla Yamanaka, and leader of White Lightning." Ryder said, closing his eyes.

"Finally! You've admitted it!"

"Shut up, I'm still your elder."

"I don't listen to anyone anymore. I don't listen to you, to her, to him, to anyone!" Rayla laughed.

"Is that why you killed them? You didn't want to listen anymore?" Ryder asked, his eyes opening and glaring directly at Rayla.

"No, I killed them because they favored you over me. They always called you special, they always gave you attention. Everything good or bad that I did was frowned upon. Even when I told them that I loved them! Our parents hated me and you know it!"

"Ray, they never hated you. They weren't very experienced when it came to parenting."

"They had you! They were experienced, don't play with me! They hated me, they even said so!" Rayla screamed, looking as if she were going to cry.

"Ray, they never said that."

"Yes they did. I heard them. They called me devil spawn, said I was never their child. I started hating them, and I hated you when I saw how much they loved you. It didn't take me long to learn the truth. We're only half siblings. I was a child born of rape; my father did that to our mother and took off just like that!" Rayla said. "They loved you because _you_ were their _real_ son! Mother always beat me, she hated me. Father, he tried to kill me, ambushed me on my way home from soccer practice.

"Of course, I managed to escape, but when I told mother, she ignored me and said I was just too stupid. I hated them all. So I killed them on my thirteenth birthday, both of them." Rayla laughed, a crazed look in her dark green eyes.

"I know you did, I was there when you did." Ryder said, looking at the ground.

Len looked in between them, Rin crawling over to him. He crouched down and hugged her, pulling her and Miku away from the siblings. "Shall I go into details since you were in your room?" Ryder had a look of terror on his face. "After I blew out my own candles, the whole room went dark. I grabbed the knife off the table and attacked mother; she screamed and screamed, trying to make me stop. I kept stabbing her over and over, making her blood splatter everywhere.

"When screams finally stopped and she was nothing, but a bloody mess, I went for your father. I shoved him through the glass door that led into the backyard, causing the glass to puncture him and blood to drip onto the ground. I sat on top of him, stabbing him repeatedly in the heart, making blood splatter on my face, making me feel so happy." Rayla laughed, holding herself as if she could hardly contain herself. "I left him feel the most pain, I let him scream, cry, and beg for mercy. I laughed and laughed, making it all more enjoyable, I never felt so alive and free.

"And when I finished him off, I couldn't help it. I laughed! I laughed at how terribly weak they were! Then I wondered, was Ryder the same? So I went upstairs, laughing your name. When I reached your room and opened the door, there you were, huddled in a corner, terrified." Rayla smiled, waiting for her brother to finish.

"You came over to me, I kept telling you to stay away. I called you a monster, a murderer; I told you that you weren't my adorable little sister anymore. You stabbed me in the left thigh, laughing crazily. I grabbed my pen and shoved it into your shoulder, making you cry." Ryder said, looking at Rayla's shoulder. "You cried out to me, telling me to go and die. I ignored you and pulled out the knife, before you could grab me, I leapt out of the window, landing in the tree next to it.

"You kept crying out your words of hatred. Ever since you've been looking for every which way to get back at me, to kill me. I swore revenge on you, that I'd make you pay for killing our parents. You created Death Roses, I created White Lightning."

Rayla laughed hysterically. "I even killed that adopted daughter of yours, Myna Sasaki."

"I know what you did and now you're going after innocent people that have nothing to do with you or our past."

"Miku does, that little brat has Len, the power needed to destroy the Raisri. Not that I have it anymore, but still I need it. That's why if Miku's dead, then she can't help Len learn what he's supposed to do."

"You're wrong. In case you haven't noticed, Len was going to destroy you in the end anyways."

"Hey guys." Ayden whispered, crouching down behind the three.

"Come here Rin, I'll remove the virus so if anything happens to Rayla, you won't go down with her." Mikuo whispered, grabbing the blonde's hand.

She nodded and allowed for Mikuo to take her away from the scene. "Looks like things are getting pretty ugly." Ayden whispered.

"We can handle it though." Len said.

"If we work together." Miku grabbed his hand.

Ayden and Len nodded in unison. Rayla pulled out her gun. "It'll all end here and now though. I've waited for so long and can finally get what I wanted."

Len stood up and walked to stand beside Ryder. "No you won't Rayla. You've got us and the rest of White Lightning to take down. And none of us are going down without a fight."

"I'm not either my little blond."

Len shot at the woman, but she dodged easily. "I'm tired of that little nickname of yours. Why don't ya just cram it down your rabbit hole?"

"I see, so my little puppet has grown some back bone after all." She looked at his arm. "Too bad you can't do much with that injury though."

"If I made it here just fine, then I sure as heck can take you down."

"Bring it on Len."

"He's not alone!" Miku, Ayden, and Ryder shouted in unison.

"Come and get some then, if you really think you can take me down." Rayla smirked, her dark green eyes mocking them all.


	13. Final Battle

~Chapter Eleven~ Final Battle

"Ayden!" Miku cried as Ayden was shot.

"Man, does everyone enjoy shooting the heck out of me?!" Ayden asked, dropping to one knee.

"How many times am I gonna have to say sorry?!" A voice hollered, causing everyone to look back.

There was Akita, running at supersonic speed, Christi right behind him. "Alright!" Len cheered.

"Guess who?!" Called Mikuo, coming back out, following the other two.

"DIE ALL OF YOU!" Rayla screamed, gunshots went off.

Ryder dropped to the ground, Christi as well. "Christi!" Akita yelled, turning around to get her.

But before the fourteen year old could reach his friend, he fell down, a puddle of blood spreading out beneath him. "RAYLA!" Len screamed, turning back to the woman.

Len attacked, shooting her. Rayla dodged his attacks full of hatred. "Die darn you!" Len shouted, throwing a punch at Rayla when his guns ran out of ammo.

Rayla caught his hand and squeezed, which made Len whimper. Len thrusted his other hand forward, earning a satisfying snap in Rayla's arm. Rayla released him and stumbled backwards, tears in her eyes. Len spin kicked her in the gut, knocking her aside. "Go Len!" Miku cheered.

Len grabbed his guns from his combat boots, aiming them at Rayla. "You'd actually kill me?" Rayla asked, her eyes full of terror.

"You deserve to die, scum like you don't deserve to live. All you deserve is pain, agony, and death." Len said, his blue eyes emotionless.

"Kill me and Rin goes down with me."

"Think of another threat Rayla!" Miku said, looking up from tending to Akita and Christi. "That virus you implanted in Rin is gone, I removed it."

Rayla's eyes widened knowing that her plan backfired. "You can't kill me Len, you don't have it in you. You didn't even kill Linna, Jason, Ethan, Akita, or even Luna."

"No, but anyone that threatens my friends, my family, or me deserve to die. They didn't threaten me, you did."

She flipped off the ground, startling Len and knocking the gun's off the roof. "Shoot." Len said, reaching for the gun he had in his pocket.

Rayla grabbed his arm and kneed him in the chest, making him fall to the ground in pain. "That's right, I know that Linna stabbed you and that spot's vunerable."

Len gripped his chest in pain, glaring up at Rayla. "How does it feel to be losing, knowing that you'll die and everyone you saved will die along with you in the end?"

Rayla grabbed the pistol from him, his knife as well and laughed at him. "How about I kill you first, then go around shoot those who can't fight back, then move along to the leftovers?"

"OR how about you just shut up and get it over with? I hate women who talk way more than Rin." Len smirked.

The auburn haired woman tossed the knife away and aimed the pistol at him. Len rolled out of the way of the bullet, he rolled side to side, having her misfire. Len finally rolled onto his knees. "Die already!"

She abruptly shot at him, shocking him. It was moving too fast that he couldn't dodge. He closed his eyes, prepared to take the hit, but when it didn't come, he opened his eyes.

Miku was lying right in front of him, bleeding out onto the cement. "NO!" Len screamed, rolling her over.

"I'm sorry Len, but I couldn't watch you die."

"You think I could watch you die?"

"How about I kill you both?"

Len placed Miku down and stood up, glaring at Rayla. "I think it's the other way around." He said, with no emotion, a tint of bitterness to his voice.

Just like that, Len kicked Rayla down, knocking her off the roof. The woman looked shocked, Ryder rushed over and tried to grab her. Tears in her dark green eyes, she said her last words. "I love you Ryder." And looked at Len and mouthed, "Thank you."

Len turned away and dropped down next to Miku. "Don't leave me."

"I have to; sooner or later I would've died."

Len grabbed Miku holding her close. "But not like this, I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"At least you have Rin, remember?"

"I could care less if I don't have you both in my life."

"You're so greedy; you can't have everything that you want Len." Miku smiled, placing a hand on her cheek.

Tears streamed down Len's face, dropping onto Miku's. "Miku."

Miku slowly pulled Len's face down to hers, giving him a kiss. "Goodbye Len, I love you."

"Miku!" Mikuo shouted, running over to the scene.

Len's shoulder's shook up and down as he buried his face in her teal hair. He remembered all of their moments together, from the day he first met her, to the day they shared their first kiss, all the way up until now. The blond teen looked up at the sky, crying out in pain. "Miku!" He cried repeatedly

Len pulled her closer, crying his aching heart out. Why did it have to be her? Why not him? Why'd she try to save him? Didn't she know that this meant all of his hard work meant nothing? "Mi-Chan!"

Everyone looked up and saw Kimi and her brothers free falling from a helicopter. "Mi-Chan, is she?" Kimi looked up at Mikuo.

"I don't know."

Ryder stood up, looking at Miku. "Get her to headquarters, immediately."

Mikuo took Miku from Len, but Len tried to keep her. "No, give her back. Give her back!" He cried, dropping to the ground.

He watched as they took her away, flying away in the helicopter. Len rolled onto his side, pulling his knees up to his chest. "She'll be fine kid." Ayden said, limping towards him.

"If there's one thing I learned about Miku, that girl's a fighter. Why do think she lived through the situation with Myna?" Ayden asked, following an injured Akita and Christi down the stairs.

Len stared blankly at his knees, tears sliding onto the concrete. "You did the right thing Len, you really did. Rayla wanted to die; she was just too stubborn to admit it."

"It's my fault, Miku's dying."

"I know she'll live, she's more of a fighter than her parents were if you ask me."

Len shot up into a sitting position, grabbing Ryder's arm. "Take me to her, I have to see her. I have to make sure that she'll live."

"Okay Len, I will, but remember there's nothing you can do to help her now."

"I don't give a darn! I love Miku! That's all that matters to me!"

"Alright, since you're concerned that your love is dying, let's go." Ryder said, leading Len to the roof's exit.

_**COMING SOON~A DYING LOVE~ THE SEQUEL TO SAVING A LIFE**_


End file.
